The present invention relates to a clipper-type bush cutter.
A typical clipper-type bush cutter is provided with two clipper-type cutting blades, which reciprocate relative to each other, in a head unit on the tip of an operating rod. Although this kind of conventional clipper-type bush cutter adjusts the angle of the head unit with the clipper-type cutting blades by the rear portion of the operating rod near at hand, the adjustment range of the angle of the cutting blades is limited by the structure of the cutter. This results in inconvenience in using a single bush cutter in a wide range of applications, such as a bunker edger, a ridge cutter, a hedge trimmer and the like, and such cutting blades are permitted to be applied only to a bush cutter having a rigid and straight operating rod.